Letting Go
by Emerald Sunday
Summary: I have nothing that I can do for you But you'll only be happy if I'm not here So I let go, letting go, letting go. "Ayo kita akhiri semua ini." ucap Takao Songfic from Day6's Song
**Letting Go**

 **Disclaimer :** Tadatoshi Fujimaki Sensei

 **Pair :** MidoTaka

Songfic from Day6's song called "Letting Go"

 **Warning :** typo(s), gaje, pasaran, etc

Enjoy and review please :)

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"I have something to tell you

I asked to see you

But we're sitting across each other

Not saying anything

In my head, I thinking

Should I say this ?

Although I don't want to."

-Author POV-

Musim semi telah dimulai, dan kuncup bunga sakura mulai bermunculan di sepanjang jalanan Tokyo. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang berjalan menuju salah satu SMA yang mendapat julukan salah satu dari 3 Raja Tokyo dengan tim basketnya itu. Sekolah itu terlihat sepi, hanya terlihat beberapa siswa yang sibuk dengan kegiatan klub mereka karena memang hari ini sedang libur.

Pemuda itu menuju kea rah gym tempat Ia dan teman satu timnya, AH tidak, mungkin bisa disebut mantan satu timnya latihan. Gym itu terasa sunyi, hanya terdengar bunyi decitan sepatu yang berasal dari langkah kaki pemuda tersebut. Takao Kazunari nama pemuda itu, perlahan gym tersebut. Berulang kali Ia menghembuskan nafas, menahan segala emosi yang selama ini terus ditahannya. Kurang lebih 2 bulan Ia tidak datang ke tempat itu, sejak hari itu . . .

 _#Flashback_

 _"Shin-chan setelah latihan kita mampir dulu ke café biasa yaaa" Lelaki berambut hijau yang di panggil Shin-chan itu menoleh "Hmm? Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya lelaki itu. "Aku hanya ingin hot chocolate disana." Jawab Takao dengan senyum kecil. Hari ini Ia menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Suara tawa renyahnya bahkan hampir tidak terdengar. Ia juga tidak banyak mengganggu Shin-channya atau orang lebih mengenalnya dengan nama Midorima Shintaou. Senpainya dibuat keheranan dengan tingkah Takao hari ini. "Mungkin dia sedang mencoba untuk menjadi pribadi yang lain." pikir Miyaji -_-_

 _Café_

 _10 menit berlalu sejak mereka sampai ke kafe itu. Mereka hanya terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Kafe itu agak sepi, hanya terdapat beberapa pengunjung dan pelayan yang bekerja disana. Membuat suasana diantara mereka semakin canggung. Midorima hanya terdiam sambil memperhatikan orang yang berlalu-lalang di luar kafe itu. Mereka duduk di pojok kafe yang menghadap langsung ke jalanan. Takao memegang cangkir berisi hot chocolate miliknya, menyalurkan segala keraguan yang dirasakannya saat ini._

 _"Shin-chan." Takao memulai pembicaraan. Pemuda bermata emerald itu memindahkan atensinya pada orang dihadapannya._

 _Takao memandangnya sejenak dan mengambil nafas dalam "Aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya._

 _"Aku tahu." Midorima hanya menanggapi seadanya_

 _Takao hanya tersenyum miris mendengarnya. Sekarang Ia tahu apa yang harus Ia lakukan. Ia harus membuat keputusannya saat ini. "Ayo kita akhiri semua ini." Ucapnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan._

 _#Flashback end_

"I endlessly held onto you

But I need to let you go

I have nothing that I can do for you

But you'll only be happy if I'm not here

So I let go, letting go, letting go.

So you can smile someday."

Tempat itu masih sama seperti beberapa bulan lalu. Di tempat itu Ia mengatakan perasaannya pada orang yang telah dicintainya sejak mereka menjadi teman satu tim atau mungkin sejak SMP saat Ia harus mengalami kekalahan yang menyakitkan dari orang yang dicintainya itu.

 _#Flashback_

 _"SHIN-CHAN AKU MENCINTAIMU !" teriak Takao yang membuat Midorima menoleh padanya dan melihat sekeliling mereka. Hanya tinggal mereka berdua di gym itu yang memang mendapat tugas membersihkan lapangan setelah latihan hari itu._

 _"Bodoh! Apa yang kau katakan hah ?!" balas Midorima_

 _"Aku mencintaimu." Jawab Takao dengan polos_

 _Midorima hanya menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya "Lalu kau mau apa? Aku pernah menghancurkanmu kau tahu!" Tanya Midorima_

 _"Kita….pacaran….?" jawab Takao dengan ragu_

 _"Haaaah terserah kau." Balas Midorima_

 _Mendengar itu Takao langsung melompat kegirangan dan langsung berlari kearah Midorima yang berakhir dengan suara debuman keras karena mereka berdua jatuh ke lantai gym dengan keras._

 _"TAKAOOOOOO!" teriakan kemarahan Midorima membahana di gym itu._

 _"HAHAHAHAHA!"_

 _#Flashback end_

-Takao POV-

Ck harusnya aku sadar kalau arti kata _"terserah kau."_ Saat itu bukan berarti kau menerimaku. Harusnya aku juga sadar kalau kau tidak bahagia bersamaku. Kau hanya menahan semua perasaanmu. Harusnya aku tahu kau tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padaku. Harusnya aku mengerti kalau sebenarnya kau tidak mencintaiku. Karena sudah ada orang lain yang mengisi hatimu, selama 5 tahun ini. Harusnya…. Harusnya…. Harusnya….terlalu banyak penyesalan dalam diriku sampai rasanya ingin mengubur diriku sendiri.

"I start thinking about us for no reason

Days we played around and laughed

Memories that are so precious fill me up

Though I don't want them to."

-Author POV-

 _#Flashback_

 _"Hei! Midorima Shintarou-kun!" panggil Takao yang membuat Midorima menoleh_

 _"Yo! Aku Takao Kazunari. Kau bergabung dengan klub basket kan? Aku juga akan bergabung, senang bertemu denganmu." Panjang Takao_

 _"Kenapa kau tahu namaku?" heran Midorima_

 _"hahaha semua pemain basket juga pasti tahu namamu. Eh itu apa?" Takao menanyakan benda yang berada di tangan Midorima_

 _"Lucky item Oha Asa hari ini, plester tangan." Jawabnya_

 _"HAHAHAHAHA"_

 _"Apa ada yang aneh?"_

 _"Ya jelas aneh lah, kau percaya hal-hal seperti itu? HAHAHAHA"_

 _…_

 _"pffffffttttttt" terdengan suara tawa yang ditahan dari belakang Midorima_

 _"Apa yang lucu? Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu ada saat aku berlatih, kelihatannya kau mencoba bersaing denganku. Apa aku sudah melakukan sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Midorima_

 _"Ternyata aku memang tidak bisa membuatmu ingat, ya?"_

 _"Saat di SMP aku melawanmu dan kalah. Aku sangat kesal dan aku terus berlatih meskipun aku berhenti bermain. Tapi saat aku masuk SMA orang yang ingin aku kalahkan ternyata berdiri di depanku sebagai rekan. Aku jadi tertawa hahaha" kekeh Takao_

 _"jadi sekarang tidak ada gunanya balas dendam. Aku hanya ingin kau mengakuiku. Mungkin karena itu kau melihatku seperti berusaha menyaingimu. Tapi jangan mengakuiku dulu. Aku akan berlatih lebih keras darimu. Itu adalah hal yang sudah kuputuskan." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk kearah Midorima_

 _"Sebelum kau sadar, aku akan memberikan operan terhebat padamu. Ingatlah itu Shin-chan!"_

 _"Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan sok akrab begitu Takao!"_

 _…_

 _"Shin-chan! Shin-chan! Shin-chan!" paggil Takao. Midorima hanya mendengus kesal mendengar panggilannya itu dan berusaha mengabaikan orang yang memanggilnya sambil mempercepat langkah langkah kakinya menuju atap sekolah untuk memakan bentonya._

 _"Hei Shin-chan tunggu aku !" teriak Takao lagi._

 _Setelah sampai di depan pintu atap itu Midorima berbalik dan menatap sengit orang yang terus mengikutinya. "Kenapa kau terus mengikutiku?" kesal Midorima._

 _"Aku ingin makan siang bersamamu hehehe" jawab Takao santai_

 _"Lagipula kau kesepian kan terus makan sendirian? Ayolah mengaku saja jangan tsundere begitu." Tambahnya_

 _Perempatan imajiner di dahi Midorima muncul. " Ya ! siapa yang kau sebut tsundere hah ?! Sana pergi!" Teriak Midorima_

 _"eyyyy Shin-chan jangan jahat begitu." Takao berpura-pura sedih ketika menjawabnya_

 _Midorima hanya menggeram menahan kesal dan membuka pintu atap itu. Takao yang melihatnya ikut menerobos masuk dan langsung duduk di dekat pagar pembatas atap itu. Midorima membiarkannya karena sudah terlalu lelah meladeni Takao, dia pikir mungkin hanya hari ini Takao makan dengannya. Tapi ternyata keesokan harinya dan seterusnya setiap jam istirahat Takao selalu mengekorinya dan mereka makan bersama di atap sekolah itu._

"Because I know that holding onto you

Isn't what's best for you

I'm forcing myself to push you away

Times we spent together, our memories

I let go, letting go, letting go

So you can smile someday"

-Takao POV-

Haha mengingat semua itu membuatku ingin tertawa. Saat aku memanggilmu untuk berkenalan, dan mulai tahu kebiasaan anehmu itu yang percaya pada Oha asa dan selalu membawa lucky item-mu kemana-mana. Saat kau salah paham mengira aku ingin bersaing denganmu, saat itu aku memang ingin diakui olehmu Shin-chan tapi lebih dari itu aku ingin dekat denganmu. Mengekorimu untuk makan bersama, dan saat aku mencuri pensil keberuntunganmu saat ujian hahaha

Tahukah kau Shin-chan aku sangat sangat senang saat kita menciptakan teknik baru yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh kita. Teknik yang dianggap gila oleh orang lain karena hampir tidak mungkin dilakukan tapi kita bisa melakukannya karena kau percaya padaku. Aku sangat bahagia saat kau mulai percaya padaku, walaupun akhirnya kita tetap kalah. Ya . . . kalah. Kalah dari orang yang kau cintai. Terlebih aku yang begitu sadar bahwa aku tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengannya. Aku berada jauh di bawahnya dan tidak mungkin melampauinya.

Aku sadar akan hal itu, tapi berkali-kali aku meyakinkan diriku bahwa kau akan menyukaiku suatu hari nanti. Tapi aku sudah sampai pada batasku saat melihat kau begitu bahagia saat bersamanya. Saat kau memainkan teknik basket kita berdua dengannya. Aku ingin marah, tapi ini juga menggelikan karena orang yang paling cocok untuk bekerja sama adalah kalian berdua. Kau tidak membutuhkanku lagi Shin-chan. . .

 _#Flashback_

 _"Ayo kita akhiri semua ini" ucapku dengan senyum palsuku, aku bisa melihat Shin-chan menatap kebingungan kearahku dan meminta penjelasan tapi dia tidak bertanya apapun seakan memberiku kesempatan untuk menjelaskannya_

 _"Maksudku. . .ayo kita berpisah. Ah! atau mungkin dari awal hanya aku yang menganggap hubungan ini ada. Lagipula kau tidak 'meng-IYA-kan' saat itu. Maaf karena aku memulai semua ini dengan seenaknya. Memaksakan diriku masuk ke kehidupanmu, tanpa memikirkan bagaimana perasaanmu, tanpa memperdulikanmu yang terganggu oleh kehadiranku disisimu. Maafkan aku." Jelasku sambil menahan agar suaraku tidak bergetar saat bicara dengannya._

 _Aku tak berani menatap kearahnya. Dia hanya diam tanpa mengatakan apapun, membuatku semakin tidak nyaman dan ingin segera pergi dari sini. Tapi apa ini benar-benar akhirnya? Kenapa begitu sakit? Tidak bisakah kau memberiku tempat disisimu Shin-chan? Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak boleh egois lagi! Aku harus pergi sekarang, ya aku harus pergi!_

 _Tanpa mendengarkan jawabannya aku segera berdiri dan bersiap untuk pergi tapi tiba-tiba_

 _*grab_

 _Midorima memegang tanganku, aku bahagia karenanya tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena…_

 _"Maafkan aku Takao. Dan terima kasih untuk segalanya." Ucapnya yang membuatku terdiam sesaat dan melihatnya pergi menjauh dari kafe ini._

 _Aku tidak boleh menangis! Aku tidak boleh menangis! Aku tidak boleh menangis! Rasa sakit ini hanya sementara, ya hanya sementara. Tapi . . . Semuanya telah berakhir. Benar-benar berakhir. Aku yang meminta untuk mengakhirinya tapi mengapa ini begitu menyakitkan?!_

"I let go the bright future we sought together

I know I know, I can't expec t a happy ending now

Just like how the ground hardens after rain

If I endure through this pain for a moment

You will meet someone instead of me

Who can make you smile

I got to say goodbye right now"

-Author POV-

Tangisan itu akhirnya pecah, memecahkan keheningan di gym itu. Takao terisak, tangisannya begitu terdengar menyakitkan. Biarkan dia menangis untuk kali ini karena dia bahkan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri ini adalah terakhir kalinya dia menangisi orang yang dicintainya, orang yang dengan sangat sulit dia lepaskan demi "kebahagiaannya". Semuanya terasa sangat sulit baginya, melepaskan sekaligus dua hal yang paling dia cintai, yaitu basket dan Midorima. Dua bulan dia terus menghindari Midorima sampai dia keluar dari klub. Terus tertawa demi menyembunyikan tangisan dalam dirinya. Kali ini biarkan dia melepaskan semua yang telah membebaninya lewat tangisan yang selama ini ditahannya . . .

Saat Takao sudah mulai tenang dan masih berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu gym yang dibuka dan langkah kaki yang mendekati tempat Takao terduduk.

Takao yang tahu akan hal itu langsung berdiri dan meminta maaf "maaf karena telah memakai gym ini, permisi" ucap Takao sambil menunduk tanpa melihat orang di depannya itu

Orang di depannya hanya menatapnya diam, antara kaget dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa sampai akhirnya . . .

"Takao" panggilnya

"S….Shinchan?!"

Orang itu Midorima Shintarou yang sedang berusaha Ia lupakan.

-END-


End file.
